Naruto: Sengoku Reborn
Naruto: Sengoku Reborn (ナルト•戦国新生, Naruto: Sengoku Shinsei; literally "Naruto: New Birth of the Warring States") is a sitewide project that takes place in a world three hundred years after the end of the Naruto manga series — more specifically , as well as the film, . It is scheduled to begin on January 19, 2015. This is the page where all of the information concerning the alternative universe, Sengoku Reborn (Warring States Reborn) will be kept. Plot In our Fanon Canon, the shinobi world has suffered a terrible disaster; the battle against Toneri, a descendant of Hamura, forced the moon into the world. While his initial plan was to escape with the beautiful Hinata Hyuga, Naruto and Sasuke both prevented him from leaving with the threat of stopping the moon. The trio engaged in a battle that shook the heavens, ultimately managing to stop Toneri, but left without the strength to stop the moon from colliding with the world. In the end, the moon smashes into the earth and destroys ninety-percent of the world's population. Civilizations destroyed, shinobi villages crumbled, history was lost in the blink of an eye. The survivor’s scavenged for food and resources, turning their backs on other groups to ensure their own survival. Eventually, people allied together, clans, groups, clubs, etc; to survive in a world that was unforgiving. The Tailed Beast, regardless of being sealed or not, bonded with the moon upon it colliding with the earth; being absorbed into it. The body of the Shinju and the chakra smashed together, blood of billions seeped into the earth, thus the Shinju tree was resurrected onto the earth. Rather than make a full tree however, the Shinju was broken up into pieces and scattered itself across the globe to hide from humanity in an attempt to prevent its precious fruit from being stolen. Currently, no one has been capable of locating any of the five trees, but legend says that if one is to taste all the fruits from the five trees that they will become the strongest force the world has ever known. Most are made to believe it is completely ordinary; some believe it to have been the first tree in existence, as it seems to be one of few logical explanations. The current world is now a post-apocalyptic world where the human race has reached 1 million in terms of their population since their destruction of their own society 300 years ago (the moon incident). Regardless, people have grown accustomed to fighting, battling and such. The clans that were once plentiful, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Senju, Uchiha, are no longer such. Likewise, the spirits of the sauntering Indra and Asura have since subsided, with Naruto and Sasuke having sorted such trivial issues for the rest of eternity. Allied groups now fight against one another for the benefit of territory and resources, hoping to secure happiness for their loved ones. Those unable to fight for themselves are gradually pushed further and further inwards to the swamp where no man truly wants to venture. Children are expected to fight alongside their elders on the front lines, their very existence seems to serve this purpose. They are now taught the basics from an early age, when in the past, most others would have simply been seen carrying bottles, to now weave hand signs, wield kunai, and knead chakra. An academy no longer exists for extra tuition. Time is arguably the most valuable element that exists within this world, whereas most shinobi utilize it to hone their individual skills and further their capabilities; the people of this era spend most of their time fighting for their lives against enemy clans, or gathering resources for their own group to survive. Not everyone desires to be the strongest, just surviving is a luxury. Ironically, the present state of the world is essentially the end result of the Sengoku Rebirth attempted three centuries ago by the infamous Seireitou Hyūga. Though the ancient criminal has long since passed away, his goal appears to have eventually won out, despite the efforts of the pre-apocalyptic generation of shinobi to bring forth an era of peace. Arcs Setting Climate With the absence of the moon, over the course of three centuries, large-scale changes to the world's climate have occurred. The seasons themselves now present as inhospitable extremities of nature. Summer turns the entire world into a burning desert, while Winter strips away the possibility of fire as people can quite literally freeze to death on certain days if they foolishly remain outside. The Spring brings extreme growths of plant life now that many species of animal have gone extinct and the human population has dwindled significantly, causing much of the lands to nurture massive plants and trees; many of them carrying certain types of characteristics such as poison spores. Fall, now the shortest of the four chaotic seasons, is the only time of peace as the climate actually stabilizes briefly; this is a time when people are able to move about between lands, allowing them to conduct trade between other tribes of people with whom they have possibly forged alliances with. However, now that Fall only exists for roughly a single month, this does not give them much time. Little by little, the planet's stability is breaking apart. Geography One of the most significant changes to the Shinobi World's geography is that the entire Land of Water has vanished. Taken by the seas as though a result of the kami's vengeance on the bloody history of this land, while other nations have taken the largest blows in terms of their population, the Land of Water is completely submerged under the waters; leaving naught but an iota of its culture and the influence it once held. Volcanos have begun to grow active all throughout the land, but more so, new volcanos are slowly emerging due to massive shifts. The Land of Fire, just as its name once was given to reflect the philosophy of the Will of Fire, now exists as a home for a medley of active volcanos that surround the land. God help those who reside here if those volcanoes were to erupt simultaneously. Earthquakes have become prominent in all of the lands, but none so much more than the Land of Earth. Ravaging lightning storms have invaded the Land of Lightning while huge tornadoes rip across the desert of the Land of Wind. Without a doubt, the present state of the world may seem like a cruel joke perpetrated upon the world by the gods that have laughed at humanity's futile attempts at establishing civilization. Clans * Abura Clan * Yaseimei Clan * Neichā Clan * Yakuma Clan * Inuzuka Clan